l'homme au chapeau noir
by toky-chan
Summary: résumé: gray fullbuster se fait poursuivre par un mystérieux pesonnage au regard persant et au rire démoniaque qui reffuse de le laisser partir, se dernier ne comprend pas qui est cet homme et pourquoi fait il du mal a ses amis... disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas! ils sont a hiro mashima! note:ceci est mon 1er one shot! alr soyez pas trop dure! :3


Je courrais a travers la maison, dans tout les sens essayant d'échapper a mon poursuivant , cependant il ne lâchait pas prise et continuait de me courir âpres, un sourire sadique a la bouche,l'homme au chapeau noir n'était pas résigné a nous laisser partir. je me retournais vers la petite wendy que je trainais avec moi , elle avais lair terrorisé, fatigué, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivais, je ne dit pas un mot, trop épuisé pour ouvrir la bouche.

Soudain je senti une main froide m'attraper par le cou, je m'arrêtais net, l'homme continuais a sourir

-homme : alors qu'as –tu gray ? tu abandonnes déjà ? ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant !

-gray(moi) : f- ferme la ! et puis t'est qui toi a la fin ?! qu'est tu me veux ?!

-homme*d'une voix calme et terrorisante a la fois* : non gray non ! ne t'enerve pas comme ca ! ca ne te vas pas !

-moi :laisse nous partir ! on ne t'a riens fait !

-homme : aulieu de te poser des question inutiles,tu devrais regarder autour de toi s'il ne manque rien!

A ces mots je me retournais vers wendy,elle n'était plus la, disparue ! je pris un manche a balais (je me demande cequ'il fesait ici dailleurs !)et je le frappais avec,il l'attrapa et le casa en deux d'un seul geste , sans me liberer de son etreinte,je senti quelque chose d'horriblement brulant se coller a mon bras gauche, j'hurlais de douleur pendant que l'homme continuais a parler :

-homme : fais attention aux gens qui te sont chèremon ami !, il ne faudrait pas qu'il payent pour tes pêchers ! ne baisse pas ta garde ! le jeux n'est pas fini ! la partie continue ! cour cour ! cour sans jamais t'arrêter ! amuse moi ! ou tes amis mourrons !

Il disparu dans un boucamp de cries de de pleurs. pauvre wendy ! je n'ose imaginer cequ'il allait lui faire ! allongé sur le sol , epuisé , souffrant de ma blessure au bras, je rassemblais cequi me rester de force pour me trainer jusqu'au grand sallon et refermer la porte deriere moi, je m'appuyais contre le mur et regardais a la marque qu'avais laissé l'homme sur ma peau, encore tres douloureuse ,mais pas auttant que la culpabilité qui emplait mon cœur. comment avais-je pu oser le laisser prendre wendy ?! la pauvre n'a riens a avoir la dedans ! elle était en danger par ma faute ! et je ne fesais rien pour la sauver !

Je commencais a me calmer doucement, l'épuisement me portais vers les bras de Morphée , quand un bruit de fraccas vin me derranger, l'ignoble personnage était de retour, et essayais de briser la porte a coups de hache, je me levais en sursaut, a la recherche d'une issue pour fuir, je fini par casser les vitres de la fenetre et en sortir, mon poursuivant brisa la porte d'un ultime coup de hache et emprunta le meme chemin que moi, je courrais dehors en direction de la guilde pas loin de chez moi. En entrant, je verrouillais la grande porte afin de l'empêcher d'entrer, et me dirigeais vers le bar de mirajane en sueur, a bout de souffle.

Mira : qui y'a-t-il gray ? ca n'a pas Lair d'aller !

Moi : m-mirajane ..il..faut vite..il faut faire quelque chose !

Mira : mais faire quoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Moi : il arrive… il arrive.. on vas tous y passer !

Natsu *en arrivant avec lucy* :gray.. ou est passé wendy ?

Moi *baisse la tete* : je…

Lucy *me pointe du doigt*: c'est de ta faute si il lui arrive quelque chose !

Natsu : tu doit mourir ! tu doit payer pour ce que tu lui a fait gray !

Mes 3 amis ainci que le reste de la guilde s'approcha de moi, je fit quelques pas en arriere, on commença a frapper a la porte, de plus en plus fort pendant que mes « amis » continuaient a sentis la peure s'emparer de moi,je crus ma fin arrivé,je pensais que les choses ne pouvaient plus empirer quand le calme s'installa a nouveau, un calme lourd , pesant. Apres quelques secondes le crie de lucy se fit entendre,je me retournais et vit mirajane par terre se tordre et changer de forme. Quel horreure ! que lui arrivait –il ? sa belle peau blanche laissa place a une matiere que j'avais déjà vue….minute..c'était du..bois ?!

Happy : quest ce que tu a fait gray ?! c'est parceque tu lui a donné du bois ! nous sommes tous condamneés !

Moi : non..mon dieu …pas encore lui !

C'était l'homme au chapeu noire qui se tenais la, devant moi, a la place de mirajane…. QUE LUI AVAIT IL FAIT A ELLE AUSSI ?!

Homme : ne t'en fais pas pour ton amie gray ! elle se repose ! ainsi que tout les autres,ils ne souffrirons plus par ta faute a présent ! ils ne souffrirons plus jamais !

Tetanisé, paralisé par la peure et la la peine, je ne regardais plus que par terre, le sang de mes compagnons coulait jusqu'à mes pieds, je regardais leurs corps inanimées gissant sur le sol,saignant de partout. J'étais sous le choc ! je ne bougeais plus, j'était paralisé devant se spectacle abominable accentué par le rire maléfique de leurs assassin.

« Ils sont mort, ils sont tous mort , par ma faute ! Encore une fois ! Tout le monde est mort à cause de moi ! »je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler doucement sur mes joues.

Homme : ne pleures pas ! a présent tu est a moi ! a présent tu doit payer ! tu doit assumer les conséquences de tes actes !

Il avanca sa main vers moi, et la posa doucement sur mon fron, allait – il me tuer ? oh ! a quoi bon s'en faire a présent ? tout était fini de toute manière ! je vit son sourir une derniere fois, se sourir qui était la cause de tout se drame, puis plus rien …. Le trou noir…..

Ja me reveillais en sursaut trempé de sueur dans mon lit, le souffle coupé, je regardais mon bras, il n'y avait rien ! j'entendis frapper a ma porte

… : héé gray debout ! t'est en retaaard !

Natsu ! alors..ce n'était qu'un reve ! j'en bénis le ciel !

Je me levais pour lui ouvrir la porte : J'ARRIVE TETE A FLAMMES ! T'EXITES PAS COMME CA ! lir


End file.
